Detention
by Fuss16
Summary: Sora learns to regret falling asleep in Shinichirou's class. Slash. Twisted Shinichirou x Sora.


**Author's note**: Is the content of this fanfiction considered a spoiler? I don't know. It deals with something about Shinichirou that comes up only in the Sukisho games (I think) though it is hinted at in the anime (again I also think, but my thinking isn't reliable, so you know). Seeing as how I've never played the games, you don't need to know the games to enjoy this, uh, thing.

**Disclaimer**: Hashiba and Shinichirou are sadly not my property. I've just taken the liberty of tormenting them by using them in my stories. I am in no way making any money off of this.

"Hey! Hashiba! Come to the chemistry lab with me, will you?" Ichikawa Gaku said after the final bell rang. He reached his blue haired friend in the crowded hallway and looked up at him, dark eyes bright with hope. "Senpai should be there this time. You'll finally get to meet him."

Sora shook his head.

"I can't."

"Whaaat? Why?" Ichikawa moaned, unable to hide his disappointment.

Sora grimaced. He knew Gaku wanted to show off his Senpai, but he couldn't ignore that twinge that wasn't guilt. Not so deep down he felt relieved to have dodged the bullet again. Nagase…he didn't know what to think of the guy.

He shrugged his shoulders awkwardly.

"I got caught sleeping in class again. Sorry." he muttered, starting down the hallway at a quick pace.

"Well stop sleeping!" Gaku huffed.

Sora grinned and raised his hand. "Will do." he lied as he disappeared around the corner.

For once, he could thank Shinichirou for calling him to his office after class. Usually he felt only annoyance for his adopted father, but today was a different story. He hummed a tune on his way to the Math teacher's office. "Shini-chir-ou." He said cheerfully, rapping his knuckles on the door when he reached it. It creaked open. Sora looked up at the man and smirked. "You combed your hair for a change!" he remarked.

"You brushed you teeth for a change." Shinichirou shot back.

"Wha…? I always brush my…"

"Come in."

Sora obediently stepped into the cluttered room. He closed the door behind him and looked around.

"Are you ever going to clean this place up?" he asked curiously.

"Will you stop falling asleep during classes?"

"Well…"

"There's your answer."

Sora snorted. It was just like Shinichirou to use his own words against him. Not once, but twice. He lowered his gaze…pausing when he noticed a bright yellow scrap of paper among the plain white papers on the desk. Without even thinking, he reached out to pick it up, but before he even got close to it, an iron grip locked around his wrist.

"What…?"

He raised his hand to pry at the fingers that held his wrist, but the action was thwarted when that hand was captured by one larger and stronger than his own.

"Shinichirou?" he demanded.

"Wrong." The man replied, backing him up against the wall.

With both his wrists pinned above his head, Sora was at a loss. What the hell was happening? "Nii-chan?" he tried.

"Wrong again."

Shinichirou's lowered his head and assaulted his neck. The soft licks and hard nips were a lethal combination. They made Sora moan. His legs quaked, threatening to give out from under him.

A part of him was telling him that this was wrong. He should be fighting to get free. He should yell. He should bite, spit, kick, stomp on Shinichirou's goddamn foot if he had to, as long as it meant getting away. But he felt powerless, held back against the wall, arms raised high, vision full of Shinichirou. He could smell the cologne he used. Nanami had picked it out for him.

"Nnnn…" he mumbled as the licking migrated north. He stiffened at the feel of a tooth sinking into his earlobe. A second later, that was followed by a hot tongue tracing along the shell of his ear. "nnngh…Shinichir..."

Shinichirou smirked, his fingers working deftly to unbutton Sora's trousers.

"Shut up." He urged him.

"…!" Sora twitched. His pants had somehow fallen around his ankles, leaving only one piece of flimsy material between himself and his onii-chan. Except it wasn't his onii-chan, was it? No. He wouldn't do something like this. His onii-chan cared for Nanami. Only Nanami.

"Shinichirou!" he yelped. A hand had found its way past the waistband of the underwear. That same hand stroked him firmly, making his body respond even as his mind rebelled.

One hand was free now! He vaguely realized.

He could fight back. He could…

He bit his lip, couldn't stifle a groan.

"I told you…no…" he said, still wearing that self satisfied smirk even as he positioned himself so that his arousal could be felt, nice and hard, against his student's leg.

"M – Minato." Sora whispered.

"You've got it."

And Minato had Sora.

With little to no effort, he was able to guide the blue-haired boy away from the wall and over to the desk. He forced him down and kissed his neck, sucking hard on the flesh; before dawn, Sora would be black and blue.

**Author's note**: Might be continued! Leave your thoughts. Thanks.


End file.
